


KitCat

by Plus_Postive



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus_Postive/pseuds/Plus_Postive
Summary: Set in Volume 2. Blake and Weiss bond over abusive relationships. (Jacques is physically abusive)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 9





	KitCat

KitCat

“Weiss.” Blake tried to get the white-haired princess to talk to her. So far Weiss was doing what she would do to ignore and block out Ruby and Yang’s ridiculous stunts or gaming. Neither really knew how to be quiet when gaming. 

“Blake I’m trying my hardest here to block out Yang and Ruby what could you need from me.” Blake would have a long list of what she wanted from Weiss or we’ll what she wants Weiss to do. “Sleep.” A simple task Weiss should do naturally. However with the heiress always trying to be perfect in everything. That meant grades and test. With the upcoming examination of students. Weiss switched on a mode team RBY was very used too. Sacrifice sleep for better grades then take the longest nap just to have enough energy to parties in the exam.

“What?” Weiss said confused. As if she forgot what sleeping was. “Sleep. You haven’t been sleeping well ever since we got the 2 week warning. For end of term exams.” Blake repeated and explained. Even Yang and Ruby struck a yep into Blake’s reasoning. “Well I’m sorry but you don’t seemed to be burdened by your fathers extreme expectations for there daughters. So if you could do me a favor and leave me be.” Cold but at least and explanation for her behavior. Blake grew sick of Weiss at this point no longer willing to continue this game of trying to will Weiss into sleeping. So she decided to use a secret technique.

“Hmm as much as I’d love to leave you alone I unfortunately don’t want to watch a sleep deprived friend work herself to an early grave.” Blake said pulling Weiss’s chair out from the desk. Then she grabbed Weiss and carried her to her bed. “Hey I’m trying to study- ugh you brute.” Weiss groans as she was plopped onto her bed. “Wait.” Weiss realized. She began to push against Blake. “Let me out. You oversized house cat.” Weiss demanded. Blake however just squished Weiss into her arms. Cuddling her in bed. “No.” Weiss groans once again. Then Blake purrs. Soon Weiss's pointless arguments Turing into soft snores as Blake purrs. 

“Aww Blakey gotta crush.” Yang teases. Blake just glares as best she can a Yang’s dumb humor. “So what if I do. Are you gonna play matchmaker?” Yang laughs. “Sure let’s get you and Weiss-cream dating.” Ruby perks up. “Yeah matchmaker!” 

*Morning*

Weiss yawns. Snuggling into her purring pillow? When did pillows purr. She looks up and sees Blake. “Blake!” She shouts at her. Causing Blake to arise. “What?”. She soon see Weiss clamber over her . Much to her annoyance. Weiss paces back and forth. “I’m gonna fail. Then father will be disappointed then he’ll punish me then I’ll have to hide away for a week.” Then she realized in her panic she revealed too much. “What do you mean by that your father will punish you.” Weiss began to panic. As Blake cornered her. “I uh well um.” Weiss ran. Causing Blake to sigh out. She then shoves Yang and Ruby awake. “Get up Weiss has done a me. Running from her problems.” Yang and Ruby slowly rise. “Whaaa?” Blake gets upset “Hurry up unless you want to search for twelve hours straight.” Yang and Ruby bolt awake. “Sooo Blakey would you mind telling us what happened that caused the ice queen to melt and panic?” Blake sighs staring at Yang. “She woke up realized I was in bed and that she fell asleep then panicked over falling her exam. As well as over her father punishing her. I’m yet to know what she means by punish.” Yang and Ruby nod then Ruby speaks up “So we need to do a repeat of the event that transpired between you and Weiss about you being a Faunus? Okay.” Yang snickers at the role reversal. “Guess you can say cats got her tongue.” Yang snickers. Blake just sighs tired of waiting for the two of them. Bolting out the door after Weiss. “Hey wait up Blake!”

*6 hours later*

“We are getting nowhere. We gonna have to spit up see if that helps.” Blake groans. “Or...” Yang cuts in. “Me and Ruby could partner up and search together and you could look on your own and maybe even have Sun join you in the hunt.” Blake’s sighs before running off leaving the two sisters alone. 

As she walks atop a building a gleam of white crosses her peripheral vision. Weiss. She launches herself after her. Finally the heiress has been found. She drops in front of Weiss cutting her off. “Weiss please let’s just talk. Like you said to me.” Blake reasons. “No I don’t want to i just want you to forget what I said.” Blake sighs she can’t take this as slow as she thought she could. She’ll have to bite the bullet. “Weiss is your father abusive.” There the cats out the bag. “I um fine. Yes he is abusive. To all of my family.” Weiss sighs out arms cradling around her. “Weiss you can talk to me. It may not be the same but I have been abused too.”   
Weiss squeaks out “By who.?” Blake sighs stepping into Weiss’s personal space “A man called Adam. I though he was good. He wanted what I wanted faunus rights. But then the White Fang changed. It became hostile. And Adam became controlling and abusive so I ran here to Beacon.” Blake sad trying to comfort Weiss. Weiss hugged Blake. “I’m sorry.” What?. “Weiss why are you sorry?” Weiss began to cry. “My family hurt you.” No. “Weiss you have it all wrong. You said your dads the one abusing your family. Not you. He’s in control of the business he’s the one to blame.” She tried to shift Weiss’s guilt away. Weiss nods. “Weiss? Could you tell me how your father hurts you. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Weiss separates the hug. “I can show you it but I’m not comfortable doing it here could we return to the dorm?” Blake nod pulling out her scroll to inform Yang and Ruby and not accidentally leave to search.

*At the dorm*

The walk back was smooth. “So Weiss what are you going to show me?” Blake asks as softly as possible. Weiss began to remove her bell sleeved bolero. Scars began to show and crawl from beneath Weiss’s dress. Blake reached forward. “Can I touched them?” She asked. Weiss nods. Blake began to caress the scars lacing Weiss’s back. “My father would hit us. With as belt of something in his reach. He did it to Winter my sister as well. He did it less to Whitley because he was his only male heir. My mom wasn’t lucky either. He would mentally hurt and abuse her. Sometime hitting her. She became an alcoholic. He would punish us if we were anything less than perfect.” Blake growled and well hissed. “So that’s why you deprive yourself to be perfect on every exam.” Weiss nods. “Well I won’t stand it your already perfect and I love you just the way you are.” Weiss and Blake blush. “You love me?” Blake nods purring. “A lot.” Weiss smiles and giggles as Blake hugs her from behind. “Good.” Now time to get more sleep. Blake grabs Weiss once again and crawls under the cover. Purring the whole time. 

*Yang and Ruby return* 

“Hey Yang guess Blake and Weiss sorted everything out.” Ruby said. “Yeah and even got together.” Yang said smirking. “Hey rubes? Do you think it would be mean to prank them when they wake up or should we leave the love birds be?” Ruby shrugs. “Nah let’s just game and this time i swear I’m gonna beat you this time.” Yang laughs “Yeah no way.” Then a grumpy princes buts in “Shut up you dolts.” Yang laughs once again at the ice queen.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t beta a read. Sorry. But could Blake hiss. Because we make her purr. She might as well be able to hiss.


End file.
